


Birthday Surprize

by dbvdbn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbvdbn/pseuds/dbvdbn
Summary: Chrollo surprises Hisoka with Machi's Stiches.Comments are welcomed and appreciated!





	Birthday Surprize

It was June 6th, Hisoka’s birthday. Two hundred and twentieth floor was devoid of all objects. The moon and the stars shining through floor to sealing windows of the Arena were their only companions, pale blue light gently enhancing the mood. Chrollo felt generous, setting the Bandit’s Secret aside and wrapping his arm in the fun fun cape. He still planned to use teleportation in their foreplay, but everything else would have been overkill. After all, he wanted Hisoka to fuck him, not kill him. 

They danced for hours, bodies moving with furry and passion, one trying to contain, the other evade; playfully, joyously, violently. It took some time, but eventually Chrollo found himself bound by wrists, hands over his head attached to the ceiling by bungee gum. Nen ropes pulled up lifting him off of the floor ever so slightly, so only his toes touched the floor. Chrollo exhaled, relaxing into position. He lifted his head, black eyes met amber. Amber eyes were enthralled, they raged with desire, bloodlust condensed and distilled into passion. Chrollo surrendered to those eyes, his trust in Hisoka was unparalleled, yet he was the only one that possessed the full measure of control. 

Soft smile graced his face. “Gyo”, he said softly. Hisoka’s eyes instantly narrowed intaking nen around him. Blue shimmering threads were strung around each of his fingers, Chrollo held them tightly wrapped around his own knuckles. “Birthday surprise.” he whispered wiggling his fingers. “I know how much you love Machi’s stitches and she was gracious enough to let me borrow them for today… Just for you.” 

Hisoka licked Chrollo’s smile, he licked his nose, his chin, cheeks and forehead. Sweat, that they both worked up with their foreplay was licked clean off. The taller man paused, he looked deep into his lover’s face, it was at rest and in peace. He sniffed, long inhale gathering fresh and lingering scents. Sweat, saliva and lavender. This man smelled of lavender. Hisoka brought his cheek in contact with the man’s, then slowly and tenderly rubbed his face agains Chrollo’s, sampling every crevice, sensing the eyes and the eyelashes, then eyebrows and forehead, then nose, lips and chin. Eyes closed he moved down to the man’s neck, burying his nose behind the ear smelling, nostrils flaring in delight. Hisoka stopped and stood back. The sight of this man bound was intoxicating. 

It was time to remove unnecessary objects. Hisoka loosened nen bounds and removed fur collared overcoat and trousers, Chrollo was wearing nothing else. Spider’s head wrists were yanked back into the overhead position. Hisoka embraced the slim waist before him, bungee gum attaching to areas he touched. His hands snaked down to the man’s abdomen and hips, down to thighs, and finally to ankles. Gorgeous criss cross shibari bound Chrollo’s body wrists to ankles. Hisoka pulled nen ropes up, suspending his love interest in a bow shape from the ceiling. 

The elegant curve Chrollos’s body produced was the essence of an aphrodisiac. Hisoka stepped back again to admire his own work. Kinbaku were beautiful, they covered the smaller man in the most erotic shroud. Shroud placed there by his own nen. 

He pulled Chrollo up, shifting his position so that man’s sex came in direct line view with his face. And the view was mouthwatering. The the member in front of Hisoka’s mouth had a perfect mushroom shape. He embraced the glance with his lips, sweet taste of the flesh clouding his head. He moved up and down the long shaft in smooth controlled strokes, mouth gripping tightly.   
Bound man moaned softly. Alluring ‘ahhhhh’ escaping soft lips. Hisoka soaked in these moans, rolling his head back, eyes closed he exhaled. Pulling his mouth off of Chrollo’s dick his tongue traveled down the shaft, over the balls and down to the perineum. “Nnngggghhh!” - Smaller man moaned…

This position wasn’t right, most delicious passage obstructed by constricted muscles. Not good, Hisoka thought to himself. Nen ropes rearranged themselves under Hisoka’s skillful guidance. Hands overhead, knees bent, calves bound to hamstrings Chrollo hung in the air, the most sacred place exposed to his demonic lover. Hisoka spread his knees further apart, not allowing for any oversight. Pink entrance stared him in the face, beguiling. Hisoka’s tongue lashed out tasting the folds, rolling around the opening again and again. It flared out from point shape to flat, licking the puckers flesh up and down as if savoring a lollypop. Hisoka continued eating that enticing opening, sometimes rolling his tongue, sometimes licking and flicking at it, pushing his way in assertively, melting his being with another in the most sensual and intimate way. 

Grey eyed man rolled back his head, relishing in hot wetness. The tongue at his entrance devoured him with skill. Chorol’s fingers clawed, teeth gritting, gasping, almost chocking on his moans as Hisoka rimmed him in the most erotic manner, exploring his entire perineum and then thrusting his tongue up mercilessly inside him. He vocalized his pleasure with soft moans, mind completely absorbed in sensation.   
Hisoka’s nails scratched their way up the long shaft towards the leaking glans. His thumb circled round and round the hole, teasing juices out. Hisoka added his hand stroking the member with a firm grip and consistent pace while his hot tongue worked the opening. Chrollo’s body contracted in nen bonds, orgasm ripping through his body. “Ahhh!!!” Chrollo uttered most sweet and tender moan. Hisoka’s mouth chased after the spilling cum devouring the glans, swallowing everything Chrollo had to offer. His head intoxicated by his lover’s pleasure, so hot, so sweet. He licked his lips with pleasure…. “Ahhhh!” He sighed. “I’ll will need some more of this” he whispered softly. 

Chrollo’s body relaxed in nen restraints, relishing in release and yearning for more. Hisoka rearranged kinbaku. Hands bound behind, ushiro takate kote hugged his chest giving solid support, Chrollo found himself upside down, bow shape tugging his arms and ankles back. The tall man admired his lover in this position, eyes half closed in pleasure and anticipation. He removed his clothes, discarding each article in calm, elegant manner until he stood there, naked in full glory, body bathed in the moonlight. Hisoka’s proportions were god like. His long limbs and narrow torso were wrapped in tight sinewy muscles, every curved rippled perfectly from his long neck, down to the most exquisite iliac furrow. Hisoka was a picture of a red haired demon lover. 

He stepped forward, grabbing Chrollo’s upside down head and thrusting himself into the awaiting mouth. “Mmmmmuhhhhh!!!” Satisfactory moans escaped both lips. Grey eyed man took him readily and with hunger, relaxing his throat to accommodate considerable girth. Hisoka plunged himself into the depth in slow, languid rhythm, teasing himself in Chrollo’s mouth building his arousal in a steady, controlled manner before pulling away and stepping back again. 

Nen ropes shifted, relacing Chrollo’s hands in a dragonfly sleeve behind his back, layers of rope wound themselves around his neck. He was pulled strait, feet on the floor in the most upright position. The man’s glistening skin was inviting, breaths deep, craving. Hisoka held his lover, placing his lips and tongue on his neck, feeling Chrollo’s racing heartbeat, covering his skin with gentle bites and vigorous kisses. His mouth moved down to suck on beautifully erect nipples. “Nnnnggg…. Ohh.” Delighted at the response Hisoka moved from one nipple to another and back, flicking his tongue across, biting lightly then with force. Muscles rippling under his fingers, Chrollo groaned, soliciting further assault of the hot tongue. Hisoka’s fingers stroked his sides and stomach softly, then nails scraped vigorously. He sucked kisses on the alluring skin, exploring every inch, savoring every taste. He kept teasing both nipples until the member below twitched and pulsated glistening with pre-ejaculate. Coming up to steal kisses and soft moans of Chrollo’s lips, he was driving himself and his lover to a frenzy, raging lust spilling into his eyes, his features and his voice. “I will take you now darling!” The tall man hissed into Chrollo’s ear. “I am yours tonight.” His lover answered, grey eyes piercing Hisoka’s very soul. 

Shibari loosened on Chrollo’s neck, but did not release, he was lowered to his knees face on the floor, ass high in the air, arch of his back impossibly deep; he was only in position to receive. Slippery and warm liquid slicked his passage, long sharp nails held back. Hisoka’s member slowly pressed against the opening, spreading his lover wide, filling him up bit by bit until he was full to the brim. Hands caressed his hips, his back and legs, they reached around stroking his stomach and lightly pinched his nipples. Hisoka pressed his chest against the arched back allowing Chrollo to relax, and adapt to the object in his body. Red haired demon felt the muscles underneath him slack, releasing their tension, he straightened his back, taking hold of the slender hips. He started to move, thrusting himself deep into the man, savoring both the sight and the sensation. He shifted and adjusted position until his lover moaned deeply letting him know he found proper angle. He increased cadence and force of his thrusts, gradually speeding up and then slowing down, but never slacking in force. 

Grey eyed lover answered with soft groans. Hisoka smiled his wicked grin, enjoying man’s obvious pleasure. He felt his lover was close, looking for release. Hisoka tugged at the nen bounds around Chrollo’s neck, restricting the air flow ever so slightly, pulling the head back. Low grunts left Chrollo’s throat and he climaxed spilling creamy white liquid, fingers twitched together with his cock, nen thread tore through the flesh and bone severing one pinky. “Nnggg!” “Aaahhh!!!!!” Hisoka’s cry echoed in ecstasy, bringing his arousal up another level. 

The pain was gloriously erotic and Chrollo’s control of his pleasure absolute. Two sensations coalesced in one body sending shivers down his spine and into his groin. Hisoka let his grin show his teeth, his joy something primal, almost brutal as his hips slapped agains Chrollo’s tight ass. He kept thrusting deeper, adding a distinct vigor to his movements while sealing his bleeding stump with texture surprise. He moved to the crouching position, hovering over the man, his cock hitting that spot with force and precision, hands gripping tightly at the smaller man. He felt Chrollo’s orgasm build again, this time the ring finer went flying to the floor! His lover shuddered in another climax, unrestricted airway giving full force to his voice of pleasure. Hisoka withdrew, stood up and sealed the second stump. Coalesced waves ripped through his body, he threw his head back simmering in all encompassing heat. 

Lifting his lover off the floor, releasing his neck and arms, he laced Chrollo’s torso in kikkou shibari, ropes beautifully accentuating man’s figure and sex organs. Chrollo was breathing heavily, beads of sweat forming all over. “Hhhmmm….lovely!” Hisoka exalted in both his work and missing appendages. He kissed the man in front of him. His hand with severed fingers caressed grey eyed lover’s chest teasing at the nipples, his arms wrapped around man’s waist, tongues entangled in a dance, they kissed until they needed air.

Bonds shifted into ji kaikyaku tsuri shibari lifting him high of the ground, fully exposing, arm spread open like the wings of the bird. Never has the red haired man beheld such a sight. Chrollo’s pose was both vulnerable and sexy, yet those fingers held full power over his pleasure, Machi’s nen threads. His lover was epitome of eroticism. 

Hisoka approached, hands embracing the man’s waist, cock thrusting in, unbridled, unrestrained. He buried his face in his lover’s neck, licking the sweat, sucking deeply on hot skin. Chrollo responded in sensual moans, needing more. Thrusts gained power and cadence, sweat dripped off their bodies in rivulets. Pop. Pop. Pop. Fingers dropped to the floor one by one as Chrollo arched his back in an orgasm, coating both of them. Three fingers pushed Hisoka over the edge. Searing pain transformed into purest rapture. He groaned, orgasm ripping through him down to his bones, he ejaculated inside his lover. 

Breathing heavily Hisoka let go of the waist he was holding, dropping his arms, letting blood drip into a small puddle on the floor. He pulled out. Stepping back he watched his own essence drip down, adding swirls of white to the pool of sweat and blood. He threw his head back, licking his lips, smiling in delight. Hisoka looked at his beautiful lover, his face rapped with pleasure. “Five fingers, not bad! May be next birthday we can go for all ten?” He grinned his most mischievous smile. 

Staunching the blood flow, he released nen ropes and slowly let Chrollo down. He displayed his hands, wiggling remaining fingers. “Now, will you do the honors personally?” He asked. “Yes, sit down.” Chrollo ordered. “Lets start with the right.” Speed of his stitches made Hisoka’s heart skip a beat or two, he truly enjoyed the sensation of needles and nen threads, and his grey eyed lover’s fingers flying in a blur. He made quick work off it.


End file.
